Iguva=41
:"I am the Lich serving the Supreme Being, Iguva. If you forfeit now, I will grant you a painless death." ::- Iguva=41's declaration. Iguva=41 (イグヴァ=41) was the field commander of the undead army that was sent to annihilate the lizardmen tribes but was instead defeated by them. Appearance Iguva=41 is a hideous undead magic caster that reeks of death and decay. He wore an old and luxurious robe that covered its body of skins and bones. Personality While Iguva=41 is very arrogant, he did not underestimate his foes. With complete and utter devotion to Ainz, he will do whatever it takes to complete his creator's orders. Background Iguva=41 was a corpse that Ainz Ooal Gown turned into an Elder Lich as part of an experiment. He is part of the undead army under the leadership of Cocytus to fight against the lizardmen. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Eight days later at the beginning of the battle between the lizardmen and the undead, he is kept in reserve on Ainz's instruction. After the lizardmen destroyed the undead army, Cocytus, acting as the army commander, authorizes his deployment on the field. Upon ordering his Blood Meat Hulks to attack the three tribal chiefs who're protecting the lizardmen army's flank, he uses his powerful Fireball spell against the army's main force, forcing it to pull back. A suicide attack by five elite lizardmen Head Warriors only reaches halfway before being annihilated. While so, a second attack is made by Zaryusu Shasha, Zenberu Gugu and Crusch Lulu hiding behind Rororo. The hydra is protected by protective and healing spells plus the freezing ability of Frost Pain is finally brought down. However, it is not before he allows the three lizardmen heroes to reach striking distance of Iguva=41. The Lich summons four Skeleton Warriors to guard himself until they were eventually engaged by Zenberu Gugu and Crusch Lulu in battle. As a result, this allows Zaryusu Shasha the chance to face the undead magician one on one in close combat. After a drawn-out battle, the lizardman, battered by the Lich's spells, engages one last time with his Frost Pain's special ability, creating a thick cold fog, and half-blindly striking through it. That strike finally puts his sword through Iguva=41's head, ending him once and for all. Before finally dying, Iguva=41 begs his creator, Ainz Ooal Gown for forgiveness in failing to defeat the lizardmen.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Abilities and Powers Iguva=41 is a level 22 magic caster. He is able to temporarily increase in size which boosts all of his stats, increasing his power to around level 30. As an undead, he was unaffected by Frost Pain's ice damage ability. Iguva=41 believes he was a far superior creation compared to the automatically-spawning Elder Liches in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. In the Web Novel, according to Ainz Ooal Gown, this commanding lich who led the Army of Death was the strongest undead monster he has created with his Low Tier Undead skill.Overlord First Half Chapter 48: War Part 8 Active *'Fire Arrow' *'Fireball': A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. *'Lightning': A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning. *'Scare': Induces fear into the opponent. *'Magic Arrow': A 1st tier spell, that shoots light arrows against a target. *'Summon 4th tier Undead': Summons four Skeleton Warriors. *'Negative Touch': Through physical contact, Iguva=41 uses his racial skill as shown by grabbing Zaryusu's throat. Thus, negative energy will then flowed into his target's body, robbing the lizardman of his vitality. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown As his personal creation, Iguva=41 has undying loyalty towards him and would die for him. Cocytus Iguva=41 served as Cocytus's commander during the attack on the Lizardmen. Lizardmen Alliance Iguva=41 saw them like insects that should be squashed for the glory of Nazarick. Trivia * Iguva=41 was created by Ainz Ooal Gown to be used by Cocytus as his field commander. * While there is no clear indication in the novel that Iguva=41 was created from the corpse of Igvarge, in the illustration one side of Iguva=41's face is distorted and this can be inferred to be the hit Mare delivered to his head that even destroyed his helmet when trying to run from Ainz. Moreover, they share the same voice actors in the anime. * In the Web Novel, there is a lich that leads the attack on the lizardmen, though he is unnamed. Quotes *(To Himself): "I, Iguva, will present this victory to my master." *(To Zenberu): "Not bad for a sacrificial offering, worthy enough for me to show my might." *(To Zaryusu): "I am the Lich serving the Supreme Being, Iguva. If you forfeit now, I will grant you a painless death." *(To Zaryusu): "Imbecile...How could I, a creation of the Supreme Being lose?! How foolish!" *(To Zaryusu during their battle): "Ku ku ku… I am the Lich Iguva, don’t look down on me just because I am not proficient in melee combat!" *(To himself about Zaryusu): "Ku ku, you could have won if you had abandoned your comrades." *(To himself upon death): "This… this… impossible… Ainz… sama…Please… Please… Forgive… me." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= pl:Iguva=41 Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Elder Liches Category:Magic Casters Category:Necromancers Category:Commanders Category:Army of Death Category:Nazarick